


our crack in the universe

by softlywon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, badically oneshot word vomit worth of fluff, does this have a plot???? in my mind it does but im the author so idk, i guess.... Cannon??, lots of fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlywon/pseuds/softlywon
Summary: hoseok smiles, soft and too sincere to be a fantasy. “you’re prettier”





	our crack in the universe

**Author's Note:**

> basically a 4178 character word vomit worth of pure fluff inspired by the “you’re clothes are pretty” “you’re prettier” kiho moment.
> 
> enjoy ! (?) <3

he sees him eagerly wiping down the tables through the windows of the café, he sees him smiling proudly, both hands on his hips, observing his work before he walks to the front counter to get his apron off. the bell above the entrance door announces hoseok’s entry and the younger boy’s eyes look up and into his boyfriend’s dark onces, they lock gazes and right then the world stops, their world stops momentarily before kihyun’s cheeks break into the ever so beautiful smile of his. it’s a lovely feeling, one of the many silently shared between the two of them, like a crack in the universe where only they exist and no one else. and when hoseok starts walking towards the counter, it’s like the world starts spinning again. he smiles back.

so carefully but so eagerly kihyun leans over the counter, too excited to be reunited with his lover after an awfully hard day at work, he extends his left hand and lets hoseok’s bigger one envelop his when the man’s right in front of him. they’re silent for a second, the kind of silence that feels intimate, too delicate to break. even so, kihyun feels brave enough. “you’re clothes are pretty”, he says, words softly-spoken, barely above a whisper, they slide on hoseok’s skin and sweetly hug his body. he’s referring to the older’s neon yellow sports jacket, the man just returning from the gym. 

hoseok smiles, soft and too sincere to be a fantasy. “you’re prettier”, he responds, slowly lifting his right hand to gently stroke kihyun’s cheek. in return, the younger flushes hard, strawberry cotton candy pink - hoseok wonders if his skin would taste as sweet. it’s moments like this that make hoseok feel drunk on bubbles, high and achingly wanting. wanting to touch, to kiss all over kihyun’s skin in places he doesn’t dare say out loud, not in public, at least. 

then kihyun breaks apart from the older, hopping off the counter, before he jumps and crosses over, now sitting on top in front of hoseok, guiding him to come closer in between his legs, locking his ankles behind the man’s back. he snakes his hands around hoseok’s neck and presses their foreheads together. he smiles again, the lovely, intimate atmosphere from earlier returning, their crack in the universe feeling more present than ever, and he closes the distance between them, sealing it in serene, compassionate, teenage-like butterfly kisses. 

they separate, without wanting to but decide to head back home. hoseok helps kihyun off the counter, fixing one stray hair that’s been disheveled in the process, fondly, never once the soft smile leaving his face. he lets kihyun lock up the café before enveloping his hand in his own again. “i’ve been waiting for the weekend for so long !” the younger boy exclaims, truthfully speaking for the both of them. hoseok doesn’t respond, he’s content with listening to kihyun talk. “do you wanna go to the beach tomorrow? i’ve heard the weather’s gonna be nice”, he asks, not expecting a reply because he knows the answer too well, he’ll agree to whatever kihyun wishes for. 

that’s how their relationship works, it’s how it’s always been since the beginning. hoseok always silently listens, too comfortable with just admiring kihyun, paying attention to him, to his whole being. never once disagreeing with his heart’s desires, because he loves kihyun, loves to treat him well, spoil him even. 

every morning, hoseok wakes up early to train, and after he showers and changes, he slips back into bed next to kihyun, to wake him up sweetly and fondly, to kiss him good morning and more. and hoseok receives back the same love. they cuddle, kihyun rests his head against his boyfriend’s chest, draws soft circles with his fingers over the other’s stomach, leaves tender kisses along his neck and collar bones and plays with his hair. they nuzzle and share whispered i love you’s. and kiss some more until it’s time to get up. 

hoseok recalls every morning spent like this, and when he comes back to the present, to them walking the streets hand in hand, kihyun looks up to him and smiles, big and full of emotion, emotions he himself can feel inside too, and smiles back. 

hoseok will continue to smile back everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! 
> 
> twitter: @soekwrld  
> cc: @soekwrld


End file.
